Aidoru! Sakura Story Episode 03 / Transcript
confetti cannons boom in applause* Hikari: Mitsuki you did it! Mitsuki: I did, I really did. Thanks to you.. Hikari: Mitsuki...- A ring on Hikari's phone ruined the moment. Hikari: Eh?*she looks at it*Serenity concert?-EH?! Solar? Mitsuki: Let me see*grabs Hikari's phone*This is not so far.. we can make it on time! Hikari: But we have no tickets- ??: I'm sorry ma'am, I forgot your prize. 3 Tickets to Solar's concert tonight. Hikari: Never mind.. Mitsuki: We can invite your brother Hikari: Ugh..... do we have t- Mitsuki: Its the nice thing to do. Hikari:*sighs*Fine~ At the concert.. Fans were cheering as the music started. Solar came out onto stage and started her performance. Solar began to sing. Kimi wa aruku toki kubi wo sagaru okan testudau koto ni mondai ha ari masen daisuki.. Solar's aura came like a flash. Her aura was almost as big as Mizuki's! Hikari thought. Solar continued her song. anata no tame ni, watashi no suki na mono boku wa shiranai ā subete watashi no shiru ai ha... reru you na aidoru! The lights went out as Solar posed. It was only for 7 seconds. Once the lights turned on, Solar summoned her runway. This was her specialty. Give me more, baby gunshuuno nakani 'romio!' wo yobikakeru Solar got ready for her Event Live. "Go Event Live!" The rest of the lines played in the background. Solar's Event Live was some type of Cute-Sexy Appeal. She was walking on a runway for a fashion show, doing Cute and Sexy Poses. "Kiss! My Very Appeal!" Then, she went for the Idol Change. "Idol Change!" A variety of Purple, Orange, and Pink colors flew out of her own Idol Device. Not much idols have their own. There, Solar's stage change into the colors on her coord. Solar then went back to singing her song. Give me more, baby gunshuuno nakani 'romio!' wo yobikakeru Love me more, please you tsugino reberu wo junbi shimasu ai no kuraimakkusu! A big bomb of confetti shot out as Solar posed for her finally. She then went and said thank yous for everyone coming. Solar: Arigato! I love you all! Solar then leaves. Mitsuki: Woah... did you see her Event Live? Hikari: Yeah.. it was a mix- Satoshi: No way, that impossible! Is it? Satoshi looked at her big sister. She was even clueless. Hikari: I don't know... At School, there was a special announcement. It was only for girls though. Ms.Mariko: Today girls, we'll be starting an event. The Frisky Cute Event! All you have to do is use Cute Coords, and act Cute. The song doesn't matter, but figure out your inner cuteness goths. The goths just roll there eyes. Mitsuki: Eh? This is your chance, Hikari! Hikari: Wait, what do you mean? Mitsuki: I mean to get your device. Hikari: Eh?! Mitsuki: It all over the Sakura site. Mitsuki shows her the rumors on her phone. Hikari: But what about you? Mitsuki: Well, I don't think Cute is for me. I'm a cool girl I guess. Hikari: Wow, I didn't know that. Mitsuki:*laughs a bit* Later that day, Hikari was on a bench looking at loads of idols performing with Cute songs, or Cute Coords, even acting Cute. Hikari knew that she couldn't beat them. Then all of a sudden, an Idol walks by Hikari. She had purple hair and was tall. ??: Are you okay? Hikari:*Looks up*Yeah, i'm fi-M-M... It was the one and only, Mizuki. Hikari: Mizuki-senpai?! Mizuki" Yep*smiles*But seriously, are you okay, beginner? Hikari: Well.. sorda.. sorda not. Mizuki: May I sit? Hikari: Oh-, B-by me? Mizuki: Well, who else? Hikari: S-sure, your majest-Mizuki. Mizuki sat down. Mizuki: Now wattsup? Hikari: Well.. I don't know if I can win this Cute event. Mizuki: Is that so? Hikari: I mean, I just don't want to lose. My parents said that I was the cutest idol ever when I was little. And now, I don't have that encouragement. Mizuki: What about your friend, Mitsuki? Hikari: Well, its like I give advice to her so... Mizuki: I see*she chuckles a bit* Hikari: What should I do?*looks at Mizuki* Mizuki: I think these are just nerves. We get them all the time. Besides, this event last for a week. You have enough time to get ready. I know you can do it, beginner. Hikari: Really?! Mizuki:*nods*You have enough potential to get that device. What really matters is you. Don't become someone you're not, especially in an idol type. Hikari: Thank you. Mizuki: Now*she got up*I must go train for something. Hikari: You're entering the contest, too? Mizuki: Mm, not really. Its for something else, but don't worry. Hikari: H-hai! Mizuki: Goodbye, Beginner. Hikari was silent. She remembered Mizuki's words. Don't become something you're not Mizuki stated. Hikari: You're right*she mumbled*Arigatou, Mizuki-senpai! The beginner rushed to the training room to figure out who she was. She even took an idol test. This decided whether she was a Cute Type or not. This was made from the Sakura Idol Academy, after all she thought. After a full 3 minutes, the results came. She was not only a Cute, but Pop Hybrid. It did say that Cute was her main objective. Hikari: And pop? Wow. Hikari looked up confident. She then started practicing more into Cute type. 4 days later... Ms.Mariko: 2 more days left, Idols. So get ready if you haven't competed. Hikari was in the dressing room. She looked at her cards. The top was a normal black T-shirt. The bottom was a rose pink, frisky skirt. And the bottom was blue sneakers with black leggings. For the accessory, she had pink pompoms. The brand was unknown. Here I go she thought. The background changed into a white. Her clothes dissolved and she changed into her coord. "Normal Prism Coord, hehe!" Hikari went to the stage. The speakers spoke her Idol info. Otosaki Hikari, First Year, 3098L, Song "Idol☆Sensation". Fans applauded. Mizuki was in the crowd. This was Live on the internet and T.V. Her family watched her. The song started. sekai no guuzou hoshi no you ni tenzai watashitachi no kokoro wo saikai shimasu! tokei no jikan ga fusoku shimasu ooku no jikan wo motte imasen My Idol Performance watashiha modotte dekiru shi、misu wo kakusu baai Woah watashi ha kako no aidoru reberu yo! (reberu!) Hikari's aura appeared faster than usual. Everyone was surprised. ichido watashi dake wo mite kudasai watashiha anata wo koeru! tooi yo、genkai soshite shouri he janpu! Aidorusensēshon forō shite kudasai chichi wo idou suru baai ha! Forō, forō, forōmīaidoru! "Go Event Live, GoGo~!" Ms.Mariko: What use is "GoGo"? Hikari did her normal Event Live. "My Heart Flower!" she called. "Idol Change!" rainbow colors surround her as she used a prototype. Her coord changed into her own-unique one. Rainbow lights flickered. Aidorusensēshon forō shite kudasai chichi wo idou suru baai ha! Forō, forō, forōmīaidoru! sekai no guuzou hoshi no you ni tenzai watashitachi no kokoro wo saikai shimasu! Fans cheered for her as her Idol Level went up. Mizuki smiled. Mitsuki and Hikari's family cheered as well. After the Event, it was time for the results. Ms.Mariko: These Idols did a great job, but there can be only one winner. And that is... To Be Continued... Category:User: OmegaPri Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Category:Transcripts